Big Mouth Bird
by ShaeScript
Summary: Sonny has to bring her pet parrot to work for the week. But he ends up in the wrong hands!
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is going to be super cute and fun to write- I hope. Since my other story is a little less Channy I thought I would start this one as well. So I hope you enjoy it! :)_**

* * *

Sonny sat in her car, opposite her mom, nervously drumming her nails on the window.

_"So how long do I have to keep him there?"_

_"How long, squawk, how long"_ A sentence came from the parrot sitting in the back seat.

_"The exterminator said the fumigation will be short but we should stay out for at least a few days and even then you should probably still keep the bird away... I would say a week would probably do it."_

Sonny sighed.

Connie looked over at her._ "I don't understand the big deal Sonny, you love Willy."_

_"Sonny loves Willy, squawk, Sonny loves Willy"_

_"I do mom, it's just..."_ She looked back at the parrot pacing in his cage. She sighed,_ "Never mind.."_ She turned back to the window. _"It will be fine I guess."_

They pulled up to the studio and Sonny grabbed her bird to take inside.

_"The food is in the back sweetie"_

_"Got it"_ She shut the door and made her way to the trunk.

_"What is that?"_ An enthusiastic voice came from behind her.

_"Oh, hey Nico. This is Willy, he's my pet bird"_

_"Nice!"_ He lifted the cage for Sonny.

_"Thanks"_ Sonny lifted the bag of bird food _"Thanks mom! Love ya!"_ She closed the trunk and followed behind Nico.

* * *

_"Hey guys look what Sonny's got!"_ Nico exclaimed as he entered the prop house

_"Sweet!"_ Grady jumped up.

Nico walked over to the coffee table and placed the bird down. Both boys crowded around it.

Sonny came dragging in behind him- bird seed in tow.

_"What is that thing?_" Tawni lifted her eyes from her magazine and stared at the parrot.

Zora popped off the couch _"I know you've been reading a lot of Tween Weekly lately, Tawni, but let's try to focus on reality for a moment... This is what we call a bird."_ She squatted down next to the guys and began to examine his beautiful feathers and beak.

Tawni rolled her eyes and turned back to her magazine.

Sonny tossed down the seed and flung herself down on the couch. _"It's my pet parrot."_ She smiled. _"We're fumigating our apartment so I have to keep him at the studio for a week. He won't be a bother."_

_"Does he say anything?"_

Sonny shrugged. _"He can say a few things."_

_"Like what?"_ Zora asked

Sonny got off of the couch and knelt beside the cage.

_"Willy? Who's your favorite girl?"_

_"Squawk, Sonny's my girl, Squawk, Sonny's my girl."_

She grinned at them _"See"_

_"Cool!"_ Nico smiled.

He knelt down to try it out himself. Say _"Nico is the man"_

_"Nico is the man, squawk, Nico is the man"_

They all laughed in amusement.

_"Oh yeah!"_ He popped his collar.

_"My turn, my turn"_ Grady shoved Nico aside. _"Say Grady is the best."_

_"Grady is the best, Grady is the best."_

_"Sweet!"_

_"Big deal!"_ Tawni rolled her eyes.

_"Oh, don't be jealous just because he knows more words than you, Tawni"_ Sonny laughed.

They joined in.

_"Tawni is a diva, squawk, Tawni is a diva"_

Tawni's eyes widened.

Sonny froze and slowly turned her gaze toward Tawni.

_"I wonder who taught him that?"_ The blonde raised her brow to her.

Sonny smiled nervously.

_"Oh, it's a universal truth, Tawni"_ Nico threw his hand up at the star.

Tawni reached over and whacked him with the magazine.

_"Hey Kiddos!"_ Marshall came in the door.

The kids all stood quickly to greet him.

_"Look Marshall, Sonny brought in her pet parrot."_ Zora smiled

_"It won't be a problem!"_ Sonny was quick to assure

Marshall looked over at the bird. _"I don't know Sonny the studio's not big on random animals just sitting around. They might think someone ordered him."_

_"We'll keep it in our dressing room."_

**_"No we wont!"_** Tawni interjected.

_"Well as long as it's out of the way."_ Marshall hesitantly shrugged.

Sonny smiled _"Thanks Marshall"_

Tawni widened her eyes. **_"I don't want that filthy..."_**

_"Two against one!"_ Zora interrupted.

Tawni gave her an annoyed look. Then turned back to Sonny.

_"Fine but that thing better not touch my stuff."_

_"He's in a cage Tawni!"_

_"Sqwack, Tawni's a diva, Tawni's a diva"_

Sonny tried to hold back a smile. While the others laughed under their breath.

She gave the bird a mean look. **_"Whatever"_** She threw her hair over her shoulder and walked out.

_"Look,"_ Marshall brought his voice down._ "Don't let anyone else know that it's here... I don't want any trouble."_

_"Got it"_ Sonny agreed.

_"Come on guys!"_ He motioned the kids to himself. _"Let's get going."_

The kids jumped up and followed.

Sonny took a breath of relief. She walked over to her bird.

Then glancing around to make sure no one else was there she squatted down by her pet.

_"Look Willy, let's not go repeating everything we hear at home ok?"_

_"Squawk, Tawni's a diva, squawk, Tawni's a diva."_

Sonny groaned **_"Yes like that!"_** She shook her head in frustration._ "What's at home, we leave at home. Got it?"_

_"Leave at home, squawk, leave at home."_ Sonny took a hopeful breath then lifted the cage and made her way down the hallway.

* * *

Sonny was very stealthy all the way to her dressing room.

_"Alrighty let's get you inside_." She groaned as she placed him in front of the door. _"Wow, you have got to lose some weight."_ She rubbed her sore wrist then reached over and grabbed the knob.

_"Oh, no"_ The knob didn't turn._ "Tawni must have locked it."_ She looked around quickly. _"I'll be right back, don't move"_ With that she darted down the hall for Tawni.

The bird sat there very quietly until it heard something coming from around the corner.

_"Squawk, I know karate, squawk, I know karate."_ He paced back and forth boldly.

Josh peered over the large boxes on his mail cart and saw Willy.

_"You must be the bird they need on set."_ He rolled his eyes._ "Why don't they deliver these to the front desk like they are suppose to."_

He lifted the heavy bird onto his mail cart and made his way down the hall.

_"Going for a ride, Squawk, going for a ride."_

* * *

Sonny arrived a few minutes later.

_"Finally"_ She looked up from the keys in her hand.

Her eyes grew wide. _"Uh... Willy?"_

She glanced around the corner. "_Willy?"_

'Maybe someone came by and placed him inside.' She found the right key from the key chain and shoved it into the hole.

She glanced around and spotted no bird. "_Willy?"_

She ran over to her closet and then to Tawni's.

_"Willy?"_ She looked around her makeup table- Nothing.

_"Here birdie birdie!"_ She continued her scanning _"Oh man..."_ she dropped her chest and shook her head. _"This is not good!"_  
**_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chad shuffled through his script as he sat comfortably on the couch in his dressing room.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

He rolled his eyes annoyed anyone would bother him. _"Come in"_

Soon Josh's head poked around the corner. _"Hey, I'm sorry but the bird you guys needed for your episode next week is here now."_

Chad tossed his script to the side. His eyes widened as he watched Josh roll in a cart with a large parrot.

_"That's the bird?"_ He went over to the cage to examine it.

_"I'm pretty sure, it's the only one on set."_

Chad lowered his brow. _"I thought they wanted a parakeet?"_

Josh just shrugged _"I don't know..."_ He started grabbing bags from the bottom of his cart.

Chad still looked puzzled as he drummed his hands thoughtfully on the top of the cage.

_"Here's your fan mail."_ Josh dragged to giant bags of mail over to the couch.

Chad turned to watch him._ "Thanks Josh"_

_"Your welcome Chad"_

_"CDC, squawk, CDC"_

Josh and Chad both raised a brow in surprise as they looked over at the Parrot.

_"That was weird"_ Chad stepped back away from the bird.

_"Yeah I heard sometimes they might train these birds ahead of time so they work well with the actors."_

Chad looked at him for a second. _"Yeah your probably right."_

_"Well see ya"_ Josh pushed his cart out the door.

Chad walked over and plopped down on his couch. He opened up one of the packages and watched the letters tumble out.

He leaned back and smiled proudly he looked at the bird _"Yep, it's good to be CDC!"_ He winked at him.

_"CDC, squawk, CDC"_

* * *

Sonny frantically searched through the studio. Mainly staying near the so random stage.-Who would find a bird and then take it to a completely different part of the lot! Surely it would still be around.

_"Sonny!"_ She heard Marshall call behind her as she opened the door to the janitor's closet.

_"What are you doing?"_ She turned quickly and gave him a nervous smile. _"Just making sure we got everything in here..."_ She looked in the closet. _"Broom, mop, cleaners"_ She nodded to him._ "Yep! We're good!"_

Marshall gave her a funny look. _"Well let's go we got a shoot to start."_ He turned and made his way to the stage.

Sonny took a discouraged breath._ "Coming."_ She took one last glance around the closet then shut the door and headed for the stage.

* * *

Sonny sought the halls frantically right after rehearsal. She was desperate not to have Marshall get in trouble, and her mom not killing her would be a plus as well.

She poked her head around a corner for the 100th time. _"Willy?"_ She whispered.

After 30 minutes of searching she decided it was time to enlist the help of the others...

**_"You lost it!"_** Tawni questioned wide eyed.

_"I put him right here by the door!"_ She pointed down in front of their dressing room. _"And when I came back he was gone!"_

_"We gotta find it Marshall is gonna kill us."_ Nico exclaimed

Zora's eyes lit up. _"I'll check in the air vents."_ She darted off before they could discourage her.

_"Let's just spread out._" Sonny motioned and the gang started off in their directions.

* * *

_"And Cut!"_ The director of Mackenzie Falls called as he slid from his chair. "Great job! Let's go ahead and break for lunch and we'll roll again in 45 minutes.

Chad stood from his seat and headed off to his dressing room. He walked in, threw himself down on the couch, and threw his arms over his face to block the light.

_"What I wouldn't give for a nap."_

_"CDC needs sleep, squawk, CDC needs sleep"_

Chad jumped, he had forgotten about the bird. He sat up and lowered his brow at him then slowly smiled. _"You are a smart bird aren't you?"_

_"Smart bird, smart bird"_ Willy paced back and forth in his cage nodding his head up and down.

Chad smiled. _"You want out?"_

_"Out of cage, squawk, out of cage."_ He continued to nod (in bird fashion)

Chad walked over and cautiously opened the door. "_If you poop on my carpet you are a dead bird."_

_"Poop in potty, squawk, poop in potty."_

Chad rolled his eyes _"Yeah right."_

Suddenly the bird floated down to the floor and waddled quickly across the floor. _"Hey get back here"_ Chad followed after him. He froze at the door as he watched the bird fly onto the toilet and quickly poop inside.

**_"Eww!"_** Chad shut his eyes in disgust. **_"That's gross!"_**

_"Poop in the potty, poop in the potty"_ Willy waddled by Chad and out of the room.

Chad grimaced and shut the door.

He looked over to find the parrot waddling back and forth in front of his couch. He plopped down on his couch once again and grabbed a few letters.

_"Let's see what this huge CDC fan has to say."_ He winked at the bird.

**_"Dear Chad, I am huge fan of Mackenzie Falls but mostly just a huge fan of you. _**He gave a sly wink to the bird then continued  
..**_.You are my favorite Teen star and by far the best actor I know. Please send me an autographed picture it would definitely make my day, my year, my life!"_**

Chad laughed to himself and tossed the letter onto his Fan club manager tray.

_"Next"_ He grabbed another letter and opened it up. **_"Dear Chad, I am definitely your number one fan!  
I cry every night because I can never meet you..._ **He gave the bird a concerned look. _"That's not good."**  
...I am sending a piece of my hair as a token of my committed heart for you." **_

_**"Gross!"**_ Chad shoved the letter back in the envelope and threw it in his trash can.

He rubbed his hands together as if trying to get the disgust from the creepy letter off of his hands.

_"You always get one of those."_ He picked up the other letters and placed them in a 'to read later' box.

_"So"_ he looked over at the parrot._ "Tell me a little about yourself."_ The parrot just started walking around in circles. Chad rolled his eyes. _"As if you are just going to start carrying on a conversation with me."_ He stared at the bird who tilted his head and returned the stare.

_"So what else did they tell you about me?"_ He looked up in thought.

He looked at the bird_ "Chad Dylan Cooper is..."_ He tried to coax the bird.

The bird just tilted it's head

Chad frowned _"Hmm..."_

_"Chad is..."_

_"Chad is sweet, squawk, Chad is sweet"_

Chad's made a funny face. _"Sweet?"_

He laughed. _"Now don't go ruining my reputation."_ He popped his collar.

_"Chad is arrogant, squawk, Chad is arrogant."_

Chad glared at him._ "Hey!" _He shrugged _"If you got it you got it"_ He gave him a cocky smile.

_"Chad is arrogant, squawk, Chad is arrogant."_

He rolled his eyes and he couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. _"Come in"_

The cleaning lady entered the room and looked a little taken back. _"I'm sorry Mr. Cooper but I have got to clean in here before I leave."_

_"Fine"_ He rolled his eyes at his inconvenience. _"I've got to go to lunch anyway."_

He jumped up and threw his blazer on. _"Feed that bird will ya?"_ With that he headed out the door.

_"Squawk, Feed the bird, squawk, feed the bird!"_He paced around

She gave him a rude look. _"You're as bad as him you know it?"_

_"Chad's the man, squawk, Chad's the man!"_

She laughed to herself and started cleaning.


	3. Chapter 3

The randoms made their way into the cafeteria- their mission a failure

_"We'll search some more after lunch"_ Tawni reasoned

_"No! I've got to find him right now!"_ Sonny complained The blonde turned to give her direct eye contact.

_"Look Sonny, you can go run all over the studio if you want but we are staying for lunch!"_ The rest of the cast nodded in agreement.

Sonny gave them a mean look. _"I won't be able to eat unless I know that he is safe!"_ She crossed her arms in annoyance and headed out the door.

The rest of the kids made their way to the line.

_"I can't believe them!"_ Sonny mumbled to herself _"Thinking about food at a time like this!"_

She was looking down as she mumbled and didn't see a certain blonde actor walking toward her.

_"Hey Monroe, talking to yourself again."_

Sonny paused and looked up, when she saw it was Chad she just threw her nose in the air and kept walking.

Chad wasn't about to let her off the hook that easily. _"Where ya going Monroe?"_ He turned to follow her annoyed pace.

_"Nowhere!"_ She lied as she glanced back and forth discreetly.

Chad noticed her skimming. _"Are you looking for something?"_

Sonny rolled her eyes in annoyance _"No!"_

Chad jumped in front of her and began to walk backwards blocking her way and thus annoying her more.

**_"Chad!"_ **Sonny froze and put her hands on her hips **_"Would you get out of my way!"_**

_"I just want to help!"_ He smirked with a smug smile and a lifted brow.

Sonny rolled her eyes._**"Then help by getting out of my way!"**_ She shoved him to the side.

Chad laughed as he continued to walk after her. They were nearing the Hallway that was near the Mackenzie Falls set.

_"Ok just tell me what your looking for."_

Sonny paused and sighed. Maybe Chad had seen it but maybe he would just tell everyone that their was a 'random' bird on the loose. She looked up at him contemplating whether he would be a help or not.

_"Chad_" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Chad walked backwards to look down the hall that led to his dressing room. Josh was strolling through the hall with Willy in tow.

_"What's he doing out of my dressing room?"_

_ "The janitor said he had to be out during lunch. She's cleaning with chemicals."_

Chad rolled his eyes _"Well he's not my problem!"_

Sonny had her brows lowered- she couldn't yet see Josh and the bird, but as soon as they turned the corner her mouth fell open.

She took a deep sigh in relief.

_"Fine."_ Chad whined as he pulled the cage from the cart. Josh nodded his goodbye and continued down the hall.

A big relieved smile had come across Sonny's face. **_"Where did you find him?"_** She walked over to the cage and began to reach for him through the bars. Willy strutted over and leaned his head into his owners fingers as she rubbed his head.

Chad got a funny look on his face as he stared at her interacting with the bird. _"Josh brought him to me- he's for our Mac Falls shoot next week."_

Sonny continued to play with Willy to happy that he was safe to pay much attention to Chad. "He says I'm pretty awesome!"

Sonny stopped playing with Willy. She looked a little nervous "No he didn't"

Chad raised a brow. _"Oh, yeah listen to this... hey bird_ (He knelt down beside him) _What do you think about Chad Dylan Cooper"_

_ "CDC, squawk, CDC"_

Sonny's brows raised.

Chad gave her a victorious smile then continued to question _"And what do you think about CDC?"_

_"Chad's the man, squawk, Chad's the man!"_

Chad stood _"See!"_ He gave Sonny a smug look

She smiled nervously then looked at Willy. _"He didn't umm..."_ She looked from the bird to Chad who had a confused look on his face. She cleared her throat. _"He didn't say anything else did he?"_

He looked at her suspiciously then back at the bird. _"No why?"_

_"Oh, no reason... Well, I guess I'll let you two go!"_ She smiled widely as she backed away.

_"Ok..."_ Chad curiously examined her demeanor... "_Guess I'll see ya around Sonny"_

_"Sonny's my girl! Squawk, Sonny's my girl"_ Chad looked at the bird.

_"Wow, he's a fast learner."_ He said without looking up.

Sonny smiled nervously.

Chad looked up at her and gained a pitiful look on his face. _"And you thought you would never get a boy's attention."_

Sonny dropped her smile and gave him a mean glare.

Chad chuckled in victory _"Let's go bird!"_ He strutted down the hall with the bird.

Sonny took a deep sigh as she watched her bird desert the hallway "_Great! What am I going to do now?"_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So sorry I took forever to update! I will try to do better! Hope you enjoy it. :)**_

* * *

Sonny sat on the hotel bed, staring blankly at the TV, and eating a slice of pizza. She had been able to avoid conversation about Willy on the way home but now she knew it was time to do some serious planning.  
The thought of that bird sitting in Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room upset her stomach more than a little. Good thing she didn't know the true whereabouts of her bird or her lunch may not have been kept down at all...

* * *

Chad walked out of his dressing room and headed for the door.

_"Mr. Cooper!"_ A voice called from behind him.

He turned to see the janitor headed his way. _"You can't leave that bird in there."_

Chad lowered his brow. _"Why not?"_

_"We clean these rooms every night, you've got to take him home with you."_

_"**What?** **He's not my problem!**"_

_"I tried to find your producer but everyone else is gone for the day. I'm sorry Mr. Cooper but the bird will have to go with you."_

Chad delayed for a moment trying to think of a way around the inconvenience. Finally he shook his head in annoyance.

_"Fine"_ He went back to his dressing room and grabbed the bird.

Chad walked into his room and slid the bird cage onto his desk.

**_"What's that?"_** A voice called behind him

_"Nothing."_ Chad jumped over and tried to shut the door quickly but his kid brother darted between his legs and was over to the bird in a flash.

Chad turned to him and rolled his eyes _"Charlie get Out!"_

**_"Wow! What's that!" _**-His 8 year old sister flew in behind him.

_"Chels!"_ Chad shut the door behind them.

_"Would you two be quiet!"_

_"He's so cute!"_ Chelsea tapped lightly on the cage.

_"What's his name?"_ Charlie asked.

_"He doesn't have a name!"_ Chad reached around them and pulled the bird to his bed.

The two kids sighed, and all three gathered around the cage to look at him.

_"Can we get him out Chad?"_

Chad took a breath and looked over at his sister's big blue eyes and pouty face.

_"Fine"_ He groaned and reluctantly pulled the cage door open allowing Willy to hop onto the floor.

**_"He's soo cute!"_ **Charlie smiled as he moved encircled the bird.

**_"Don't crowd him!"_** Chelsea gave her brother a shove.

**_"Cut it out guys!_**" Chad fussed as he pushed the cage on the floor and laid back on his bed.

_"He's not here for keeps so don't get any ideas."_ He grabbed a tween weekly magazine and leaned back on his head board- one leg propped up and one arm behind his head.

The two kids continued to tap around getting the bird to follow their every move and mocking his head movements with their own. Chad glanced over and smiled as he watched the three begin to circle around one another. Charlie began to laugh then looked up at Chad. _"You should still give him a name."_ He crossed his arms stubbornly.

Chad looked back down at his magazine. _"Call him whatever I don't care."_

Chelsea got a mischievous smile _"Sonny is a nice name." _Chad dropped his magazine annoyed. _"Chels be quiet!"_

Suddenly Willy lit up _"Sonny's my girl, squawk, Sonny's my girl!"_

Charlie's mouth dropped and Chelsea gave Chad a smile. _"What have you been teaching this bird, Chad?"_

Chad rolled his eyes _"I didn't teach him that."_

_"Sure"_ The two looked at each other snickering.

Chad just shook his head and went back to his paper.

_"Chelsea and Charlie, please come down here and help me with this kitchen!" _They heard their mom from downstairs._  
_

_"Oh, Man!"_ They fussed in unison.

_"You heard her-go"_ Chad shooed them out and shut the door behind him. He turned to the bird and leaned against the door.

Willy stared up at Chad and tilting his head to the side. Chad couldn't hold back his smile. He had a soft spot for this bird... and a question.

_"Who did teach you about Sonny?"_

He walked over and sat down in front of Willy.

He bent down to almost eye level.

_"Was it that boy who delivers water on Thursdays? It was wasn't it?"_

Chad shook his head in annoyance- Willy just continued to stare.

**_"Oh I know!"_** His eyes widened _"It was that tall guy from stage five wasn't it."_ He gained an irritated look at the thought. _"He's always making eyes at her!"_

Chad rolled his eyes then watched Willy strut over to his desk.

_"Aren't you going to answer me?"_

Willy flew onto Chad's chair and up to his desk.

_"Hey don't be getting into my stuff!"_ Willy jumped onto a stack of papers

**_"Hey!"_** Chad jumped up to get him down. Chad's yell startled Willy and he quickly jumped off, successfully knocking each paper onto the ground.

**_"Bird!"_** Chad fussed as he knelt and began to gather the papers. Willy flew over and landed on a few papers that had fallen under the desk. **_"Squawk, Sonny Munroe, Sonny Munroe!"_**

_"I know, Would you be quiet!"_ Chad fussed quietly as he grabbed the pictures Willy stood on.

He spread them out before him. _"There! Have at it!"_

After a moment the bird started strutting back and forth as if examining each picture.

Chad chuckled. _"Quite a sight hugh?"_ He laid on his chest and rested his chin on his fists.

He looked over at the bird. _"Don't you dare tell anyone about these!"_

Willy tilted his head to the side as though he didn't understand.

Chad returned the confused look.

_"Sonny loves Chad, Sonny loves Chad"_

Chad just stared at the bird then a smile came across his face. He laughed- humored by the thought. _"Yeah sure she does."_

_"Chad is sweet, squawk, Chad is sweet"_

_"Well..._ Chad shuffled through some of the pictures and slid his favorite to himself. He dropped his hands and leaned on his arms. _"She would be the last person to think so."_

He frowned as he looked into her sweet eyes.

_"We're just too different"_ He mumbled to himself.

Willy flopped over to Chad. _"Chad's the man, squawk, Chad's the man"_

Chad laughed as he watched him strut back and forth. He gathered up the pictures and placed them back into his desk.

_"I guess we better get to sleep, bird..._ He stood and stretched. Suddenly he paused in contemplation... _Maybe I should give you a name."_

The bird began to turn in circles showing off- _"Willy's the name, squawk, Willy's the name."_

Chad raised a brow then rolled his eyes at himself. _"Duh, I should have guessed you already have a name"_

He paused _"Although Philly is a really lame name for a bird!"_

The bird turned his head and stared, as Chad grabbed the cage to settle him inside. He happily obliged and soon both were sound asleep in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took soooo... very long. It has been a very crazy summer! I won't wait this long next time, promise! :) Please enjoy and stay tuned my next chapters will be good.

* * *

Chad moseyed into work the next morning-bird in tow. He walked into his dressing room and threw himself onto the couch. About 15 minutes into his nap a knock was heard on his door. He groaned in annoyance as he rolled himself off the couch and headed for the door.

_"Hey Chad!_" The sunshiny brunette smiled.

Chad made a grumpy face. "_What are you doing here?"_

She shrugged casually _"Oh I don't know just chillin'"_

Chad just stared at her. _"Just chillin'? Outside my dressing room door? While knocking?"_

Sonny dropped her mouth, then crossed her arms. _"Fine! I was going to volunteer to watch that bird for you but maybe now I won't"_ She tried to not let her nerves show- she really hoped that this would work.

Chad half asleep reached over and grab the bird. _"Here, take him and go"_

Sonny's eyes lit up as she finally held her bird back in her hand. "_Thanks Chad"_

_"Whatever"_ He shut the door and threw himself back on the couch.

It took a total of 10 seconds for his eyes to shoot back open. _**"Oh no!"** _He popped up "**_That bird can talk!"_**

He shot up and went for the door, but Sonny was no where in sight.

_"10 minutes till shooting!"_ Devon threw his head around the corner.

_"OK"_ Chad smiled nervously.

He shut the door and leaned back against it. He began to fearfully bite his lip. The fear- the bird would say something about the pictures or Chad's comments.  
Knowing what he said was making him sick, but not knowing what he said was even worse- Chad's worst habit... talking in his sleep.

* * *

Sonny made her way back to her dressing room-finally able to breath.

She shut the door behind her as she entered.

_"There._" She placed the bird on her changing table.

She frowned at him. _"Poor baby, locked up in a dressing room all night with noone to stay with you."_

She opened the cage and the bird gladly jumped out and strutted about the room. Sonny dropped down in her comfy flush chair.

_"I wonder how long before Chad comes looking for you again?"_

* * *

Chad sat nervously in a chair on stage. His mind was shuffling through any possible plan to retrieve that bird. Why would Chad Dylan Cooper want a bird around? This was the question he had to be able to answer before demanding the bird come with him.

_"Chad, let's roll!"_

Chad looked up to find his producer giving him an impatient glare.

_"Right, sorry"_ Chad grabbed his script and headed for the stage.

* * *

Sonny sat in her dressing room during her break enjoying her solitude with a good book.

_"No way!"_ Her thoughts were interrupted by an irritated blonde storming through the door, cell phone in hand.

_"Well, we'll just see about that!"_ Tawni pulled the phone from her ear and firmly pressed the end button as she threw herself into her makeup chair.

_"Can you believe that guy?_"

Sonny rolled her eyes then turned to her distraught friend.

_"Ok, what happened?"_

_"My manager that's what... He had an opening for me to audition for a movie and didn't even tell me about it! Now the parts been cast!"_

Sonny shrugged _"Maybe he had a good reason for not telling you about the part."_

_"Yeah right!"_ Tawni rolled her eyes. _"He said the part was way to diva for me, and he wants me to audition for a nerd roll instead. Please!"_ She turned to the mirror _"I am so not a diva! My fans adore me and... **Oh my goodness!**"_ She flung herself close to the mirror _**"I have a pimple!"**_

Sonny couldn't hold in her laugh

Tawni turned and glared **_"You think this is funny Sonny Monroe! You may be use to imperfections but I most certainly am not!"_ **She tossed her hair and turned back to the mirror.

Sonny dropped her smile. _"Ok... I am going to ignore that comment and just enjoy my book!"_

_"Hey! You found the bird!"_ Tawni turned in delight and made her way to the cage.

_"Yeah, Chad had him- of all people"_

_"What would Chad want with a bird?"_

_"I don't think he really wanted the bird. Josh thought it was for his episode and he took him over there. Chad thinks I'm bird-sitting. It was the only way to get him back."_

Tawni glanced up at Sonny and a sneaky smile came across her face.

_"What?"_

_"Sonny."_ Tawni shook her head _"Don't you see this is the perfect opportunity to see exactly what happens over there at the falls"_

_"What?"_

Tawni rolled her eyes. "_They think they always have the advantage over us... well, now is the perfect opportunity to get the inside dirt on those snobs!"_

Sonny's eyes widened anxiously. _"I don't think that's such a good idea Tawni. What do we care what goes on over there anyway?"_ Sonny slid the book over her face to try to hide her interest.

_"Sonny."_ Tawni pushed the book aside _"Are you telling me you're not the least bit interested in what is going on over there?"_

_"Tawni"_ Sonny gave her a serious look _"I couldn't care less what anyone over at Mackenzie Falls is up to and I don't know why you would either."_

Tawni rolled her eyes. _"Fine. You're such a kill joy Sonny!"_ Tawni flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave herself one last glance in the mirror. _"But, no matter what you say..."_ she gave Sonny a smile. _"You care"_

Sonny rolled her eyes as she watched Tawni leave with a hair toss.

_"Whatever"_ Sonny sighed tossing her book aside.

She glanced down at Willy who tilted his head in confusion.

_"I don't even care"_ She crossed her arms sternly.

_"Why should I care what anyone at Mackenzie Falls does... or thinks... about my cast... or me."_

Sonny began to turn in her chair and with each turn she glanced at her beloved bird.  
With each second she felt her heart beat faster with curiosity. Finally she planted her feet to the floor and pulled herself over to the bird.

She smiled slyly _"Ok... Out with it"_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ok I am so sorry I lied :( But in my defense I had a baby in my 'writing absence' lol _**  
**_Just now getting back into the routine of things so please don't be too mad. _**  
**_I will finish this story for you and do my very best to make it enjoyable- for you and me :) _**  
**_Thanks for sticking with me :)_**

* * *

A smile formed across Tawni's face as she watched Sonny enter the cafeteria.

But seeing Sonny's disappointed head shake caused Tawni's smile to fall away.

Sonny took a seat _"All he talked about was some girl named Chelsea. They must have a new cast member"_

She shrugged and slid over the lunch Tawni had snagged for her.

_"Or maybe Chad's got a new girl now"_ Tawni nonchalantly bit into her sub

Sonny felt her throat tense and she began to cough on a bite of her food.

**_"Sonny are you ok?!"_ **

She forced down her bite with a sip of water. _"Yeah"_ She smiled _"I'm good." _

She gave a toothy grin and dropped her spoon into her soup

_"Feel bad for that girl"_ Tawni laughed

_"Yeah"_ She forced a laugh of her own without looking up

Tawni tossed her hair behind her shoulders. _"Here I thought that bird of yours would be good for something"_

Sonny rolled her eyes.

_"Hello ladies"_ Chad's voice spoke from beside them. He tried to flash his most charming smile.

Tawni glared at him _"What do you want Chad?"_

_"Uh, lunch"_ He rolled his eyes.

_"How's Chelsea?"_ Tawni smirked

_"Um, good... Listen, Sonny, the producer needs that bird back."_ He shrugged. _"I mean I don't really care... it's not that I want him back or anything, he's some random bird... right... but he wants it so... yeah.."_

Sonny was looking at Chad but only heard _"She's good..."_

_"Sonny?" _

Sonny snapped to _"Sorry what?"_

_"Bird, producer, where is it?_"

_"**Oh**"_ Sonny froze and looked at Tawni.

Tawni just bit her lip and shrugged- being no help in searching for the answer.

_"Well, _she smiled_ it's in my dressing room... I will bring it right over."_

Chad rolled his eyes_ "Don't bother I'll get it myself."_

_"No!"_ Sonny jumped in his way with a smile

_" I mean... I will get him for you"_

He dropped a brow

_"I wouldn't want you to miss your lunch so... you just go way over there."_ She gave him a shove and exited with haste.

Chad grabbed his food casually and took his seat.

He let out a breath of frustration. _"Great... Now what am I going to do?"_


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny walked down the hall remembering Chad. He seemed to know exactly who Tawni was talking about, but she had never heard anyone talking about this girl.  
If she was a new cast member surely there would be talk of that. It had to be someone he was seeing outside of work. Sonny felt sick to her stomach- now she really had to keep that bird out of Chad's hands.

* * *

Chad stood outside Sonny's dressing room patiently waiting on her to retrieve the bird.  
He had spent about 15 minutes waiting and throughout this entire time thoughts (one after another) raced through his head.  
'_He couldn't have said anything about the pictures right? I mean he's a bird! But I did say she was quite a sight, and who even knows what I said in my sleep.' _

Chad paused from his thoughts and glanced back down the hall. No sign of Sonny

_"Ok I can't take this anymore I've got to get that bird"_

With that Chad gave a quick knock and when there was no answer he slid inside.

There was Willy right on the end of Sonny's makeup table. Chad had never felt such relief. He hurried over and snapped up the cage.  
_"You are nothing but trouble."_

Chad turned to go but before he walked off something caught his eye.

Sonny had left a drawer of her makeup table open. With an accidental glance Chad saw some tween weekly magazines.  
He picture shown on the cover. It wasn't much of a shock-his picture was on the cover of almost every Tween Weekly Magazine- but Sonny never cares about the medias thoughts about her or anyone else so it was a little interesting that she would have any lying around.

He didn't have time to give it much thought because of a surprised voice behind him.

_"Chad?! What are you doing in here?"_ Chad turned to see Tawni with her hands on her hips demanding an answer.

Chad gave her a rude look. _"I wouldn't be if Sonny would have just handed over that bird to begin with."_

_"Yeah! I don't know why Sonny is so paranoid about her stupid bird anyway"_

Tawni rolled her eyes and took a seat.

Chad dropped a brow _"Her bird?"_

_"Yeah, and do you know what she taught that bird to say?! Tawni's a diva!"_ She flung around to Chad. "_Can you believe that?!"_ One look at Chad's face made her realize everything she had just said.

"Her Bird?" An amused smile came across Chad's face.

Tawni bit her lip _"Um... no"_

Chad laughed _"Oh he is definitely coming with me!"_ He snatched up the bird and walked out.

_"Great"_ Tawni rolled her eyes. _"Sonny's going to kill me"_


	8. Chapter 8

Sonny, finally remembering her mission, and quickly reached her dressing room; but, it was too late. When she arrived the only presence in the room was a primping Tawni Hart.

Sonny looked at her empty makeup table. "_Tawni, where did Willy go?"_

Tawni lowered a brow _"Um... Willy?... Never heard of him"_

Sonny rolled her eyes _"Tawni what did you do with him?"_

_"I didn't do anything with him."_

Her eyes widened. _**"Oh no!"**_ She darted in her changing station-no sign of him.

_"Chad took him didn't he?!"_

_"Um... no"_

"_Tawni! How could you!"_

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to he just surprised me and I didn't really realize he was taking him."_

_"Well pay better attention next time!"_

Sonny ran to her makeup table and began to search for anything he might have caught a glimpse of.

_"Oh, Man! I hope he didn't see these!"_ She stuffed them in the drawer

"_See what?!"_ Tawni was already at Sonny's side as she tried to shut the drawer.

"_Nothing!"_

_"Hey! These are mine!" _She pulled the drawer open. _"They were on my makeup table." _Tawni looked at her suspiciously _"Why do you have them all of the sudden?"_

Sonny smiled nervously

_"You were trying to find that Chelsea girl, weren't you?"_

_"Psh, no"_ Sonny grabbed the magazines out of the drawer and handed them to Tawni.

_"Yes you were. Why don't you just go ask him?"_

_"Oh yeah_" Sonny smiled sarcastically _"I'll just say 'So Chad who's Chelsea?' that wouldn't be suspicious at all!"_

_"Suspicious?_" Tawni looked at her, confused _"Suspicious of what?"_

Sonny bit her lip _"Uh... nothing"_

_"Sometimes you are so weird Sonny"_ Tawni went back to her table.

Sonny took a relieved breath then set out once again to retrieve her bird.

* * *

Chad sat on the couch in his dressing room with a big smile on his face.

He had been watching Sonny's bird pace back and forth for the last 15 minutes.

_"So... Sweet, Charming, and Funny hugh?"_

_"Chad's the man, squawk, Chad's the man."_

His smile grew.

_"Well what do you know."_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"_Chad?"_ He heard Sonny's voice come from the other side of the door.

He smiled slyly and opened the door.

_"Yes?"_

_"Hey... um... you didn't happen to grab that bird did you?"_

_"Hmm... now Sonny, if I grabbed that bird I would have let you know right?... I mean that would be the **SWEET** thing to do right?"_

Sonny's eyes widened and she began to turn red. "Umm..."

_"And if I knew where that bird was I would look deeply into your and tell you wouldn't_ _I?"_ He took her hand and smiled into her eyes "_...Because that would be the **CHARMING** thing to do, right?"_

Sonny swallowed the lump in her throat.

_"But guess what?..." _He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I_ have no idea where your bird is."_

He gave her a wink and went back to the doorway. _"And that, Ms. Monroe, is the **FUNNY** thing"_ He gave her a parting, smug smile and closed the door.

"_Grrrr_!" She crossed her arms in frustration _"I have got to get that bird out of there!"_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry that all my chapters aren't this long. You guys deserve a great story and you are being so patient to wait for it! Your patience means alot to me_**

**_I will try not to take it for granted! :)_**

* * *

Sonny sat in her dressing room determined to get her hands on that bird.  
It was obvious that Chad had figured out that the bird belonged to Sonny but there was  
no way of knowing just how much that crazy bird had said.

How does a girl get into a dressing room that she is pretty sure will stay locked  
until Chad gets all the info out of that bird that he can...

* * *

Chad sat on his couch looking over at the bird with a humorous smile on his face.  
He had so much to hold over Sonny's head thanks to this wonderful animal. A lot of this smile (though he wouldn't admit it even to himself) was held because he had seen just how much she really liked him.  
His smile faded a little when his mind brought about a new consideration. That bird had just as much info on Chad as he did on Sonny  
Chad flopped down onto the ground beside the bird.

_"Listen, all that stuff I said about Sonny... I was just kidding."_ He laughed nervously

_"Squawk, of course you were, squawk, of course you were."_ Chad glared at the him.

_"Hey! Now Look here ..."_ Chad's sentence was interrupted by a knock at the door. _"5 minutes Cooper"_

Chad sighed and pointed to the bird. _"Don't you go anywhere!"_

Willy tilted his head causing Chad to smile a little. _"I'll be right back."_

* * *

The light going off in Chad's dressing room was the sign Sonny had been waiting for.  
She stood underneath his window. It was on the third floor.  
This was going to be quite the feat, but at least there was a convenient fire escape right outside (SHE didn't have one of those!)

Sonny began to climb the first set of steps. They clanged as she walked, so she lightened her pace.  
She was passing by a window on the second floor when she heard someone coming toward it.  
She jerked back and pressed herself against the wall. The voice nearing sounded familiar. "Nico?"

"**_Dude_**!..." Nico began _**"I'm just saying next time open a window!**_"

The window opened and the foul odor hit Sonny hard. She threw her hand over her nose and tried not to shriek.

**_"Sorry Man!_**" She heard Grady retort.

The girl rolled her eyes at her disgusting colleagues and continued her quest ducking under the window.

She finally reached Chad's room. She glanced around slowly to check out the situation. All clear. She pressed on the window and it released easily.

_"Oh, man, He needs to lock his window! Any crazy girl could just climb in here!"_ She paused and chuckled at the irony of that statement. _"Alright let's do this."_

Sliding the curtain to the side, she climbed in the window, then slid it closed again. The thick curtain made it harshly dark, so she pulled it back in order to find the missing pet.

**_"Ah ha!_**" She ran over and grabbed Willy. _"There you are!"_ She lifted the bird then gave him a stern look. _"You are in big trouble!"_

Suddenly Sonny heard Chad's voice in the distance.

**_"Oh Great!"_** She whispered, she placed the bird down and darted into the closet.

Right as she shut the closet door she heard Chad enter his dressing room.

She heard the heartthrob humming and then he quieted quickly. _"I left my curtain open?"_ Sonny bit her lip anxiously.

He saw that the window was left unlocked as well._ "Oh man, some crazy girl could just climb right up here!"_ She smiled at their exact same wording.

Sonny heard the curtain swish shut and then heard dialing. _"He has an alarm set for his window!?"_ Sonny continued to listen to each beep

_"8 numbers? Great!" S_he was never getting out of that window.

Chad started his humming again as she heard footsteps coming away from the window and to the door.  
Sonny slid to the very back of the closet and hunched down in the corner just as Chad opened the door and began to fish through his hanging jackets.  
Sonny was surprised to see everything in his closet was unorganized and his shoes were tossed in there loosely.  
_'I guess even the great Chad Dylan Cooper is a regular guy'_.

_"Black, Black, Black..."_ She heard Chad mumble to himself as he slid down one jacket after another.  
Sonny's eyes widened _"Uh-Oh"_ She looked up and saw his dashing black sports coat hanging right in front of her. In a panic she reached up, took it off the bar, and slid it against the wall until it hit Chad's searching hand.

_"Oh! Thank you!"_ He grabbed the seemingly floating jacket and turned to leave. He froze and turned back to his closet. After a pause she heard him speak. _"I've got to get more sleep!"_  
He rubbed his eyes and shut the closet door once again.

Sonny bolted over to the door and listened closely as the sound of Chad's footsteps vanished into the distance.

_"Alright, Willy"_ Sonny scooped up the bird and gently set him in the cage. _"Let's get out of here."_

The girl made her way to the window. She pulled back the curtain to see the keypad Chad had set up for intruders. _"Great!"_ She sighed.  
How was she to know his stupid code.

_"Probably a word"_ She told her bird as she examined the letters that corresponded to the numbers.

_"8 letters...Let's try thefalls" _No luck _"Hmm... maybe CDCooper"_ Nope.

Sonny sighed "Well _peebrain__ has 8 letters!"_ She laughed.

Then she spotted a little slip of paper hanging from the side of the keypad. _"A hint."_ She lifted the paper. _"Opposite of moonlight."_ She couldn't help but laugh.  
_"Wow he is so deep"_ She typed in Sunshine. Her mouth dropped when nothing happened.

_"That's the opposite of Moonlight! Err... Whatever!"_ She slung the curtain closed and made her way to the door- bird in tow.

The perky brunette (now a bit of an anxious brunette) peeked through the crack of the dressing room door before making an attempt to escape. The coast was clear  
so Sonny quietly squeezed out the door and made her way along the wall.

The set was very open, so sneeking out with the bird would be no easy task. Thankfully there were a few scattered props to hide behind along the way.  
Sonny paused behind a tree when she heard the word "action" She froze in place to afraid to move until they were breaking again.

_"Chloe..."_ She heard Chad begin his lines. She peeked through the green leaves to see Chad sitting on the edge of a beautiful fountain.

_"Chloe, I just don't know what to do these days..."_

The next words were lost on Sonny. She began to notice the way the blue water of the fountain and the blue shirt he wore made his eyes almost shine.  
His jacket was pulled back by the hands he had gently tucked in his pockets. The tie that had been knotted moments ago, now hung loosly from his open collar.  
His blonde hair was ruffled in the cutest way and his face was filled with compassion. She had seen him looking this good on tv, but to see this charm (even on a stage) gave her stomach butterflies.  
His smile was light and warm as he spoke to Chloe, and though it was fake, she wished that she could bring a smile like that to his face when she spoke.  
She heard herself sigh audibly.

_"Chloe, you have meant the world to me these past few weeks..." _

Sonny laughed_ "Seriously?!" _

_"I think it's time to see other people. All of this drama is just too much for me..."_

It was ironic to here Chad speak these words because he had been the presence that brought all the drama into their friendship, and she couldn't help but feel Mackenzie's pain.

_"And cut!"_ The director called.

That was Sonny's cue to continue her scurry- finally making it out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I will hopefully have this finished tonight. Have fun! :)_**

* * *

_"Here Birdie Birdie!"_

Clothes were flying out of the closet like missiles as Chad sought frantically for that bird.  
The place was a mess. He had looked everywhere- in the bathroom, bathroom closet,  
under the couch, under the bathroom sink. He had even searched threw large drawers.  
He asked some of the janitors that were around and they hadn't seen anything.  
Chad finally stopped his digging and rested his back on the wall.

_"Where did he go?"_

The thought hit Chad that maybe someone had broken in through the window.  
He went over and began to dial. "_Son_shine" the keypad released the window.  
He glanced outside but didn't see any signs of an intruder.

Finally he gave up. There was only one last hope. He was going to have to pay Sonny a little visit.

* * *

Sonny walked in her door. Her apartment was free from bugs and there was a fresh smell of flowers in the air.

Connie smiled at her from the kitchen _"Welcome back Willy!"_

Sonny placed him on the coffee table. _"I think I am happier he's home than he is"_

Sonny grabbed some chips from the bowl her mom brought in and shoved them in her mouth.

_"I'm starving"_ She admitted through a mouth full of chips.

Connie offered her a soda. _"Was it that hard to have him there?"_

Sonny nodded. _"We weren't suppose to have him there in the first place. Then Chad got a hold of the bird._  
_He thought it was for his show and 'took it under his wing'. Needless to say it took every ounce of energy to get that bird back._  
_I would have died if he would have had him for too long."_

She grabbed more chips.

_"Why is that?"_

Sonny slowed her chewing _"Well... You know Chad. If he found out it belonged to a 'random' he would do anything to get us in trouble."_

_"Oh yeah, that would be bad."_

_"Yeah, But I got it back."_

_"Well, that's good..."_ Connie stood. _"Let's just hope that bird didn't tell Chad you like him."_

Sonny dropped her jaw.

Connie chuckled._ "Sonny, really, it's insulting that you think a bird can figure it out and not your mom._"

Her mom gave her a wink and went to check on dinner.

Sonny leaned back on the couch and hugged her knees to her chest._ "I do like him, don't I."_ The realization made her smile.

She closed her eyes and for the first time in a week was able to relax. It felt pretty good to admit that, even to herself.

_"Squawk, Sonny loves Chad."_ Sonny laughed and looked at her pet. _"I know. Stop showing off"_

_"Squawk, Chad loves Sonny"_ Sonny's eyes widened._ "What?"_

_"Squawk, Sonnys a cutie, Sonnys a cutie"_

Sonny sat up _"What did you say?"_

_"Squawk, Sonnys beautiful, squawk, Sonnys beautiful"_

Sonny sat back again. She looked at the bird. Her brow lowered.  
She wanted to think Chad had said these things but it was hard to believe.  
She wanted to keep getting that bird to talk. A smile came to her face...

* * *

Chad turned down another street searching for the right apartment building. He had gone to Sonny's dressing room; but,  
Tawni informed him that she had already gone and taken that 'annoying bird' with her.

He couldn't figure out a good reason for showing up but he assumed Chad Dylan Cooper could always think on his feet.  
When he got there he would be able to pull something off.

* * *

Sonny shuffled through the last of her Tween Weekly collection. She threw them to the floor and spread them out.

_"Alright, Willy"_ She set the bird down beside her. She smiled as she looked at her collection. She laid down on the floor and began to sort through them.  
She had collected a variety of photos.  
(Of one Mackenzie Falls star in particular)

The pictures covered a wide range. From childhood commercials to newest Hollywood party releases. There was a special issue  
that entailed the whole career of the drama star.  
At the time she thought it was really stupid but once she saw all of the pictures it would add to her collection. She appreciated it more.

She sighed as she looked at the photos of him with beautiful girls.

She glanced at the bird. _"What did he say about Chelsea?"_

The bird tilted his head at her in confusion but didn't answer.

She turned back to the photos. The 'Randoms' put up a good front. But, in all honesty she knew they could never compete with that 'mega drama'  
and she could never hope to compete with girls like this.

She looked at other pictures and smiled. She could see something in Chad that she didn't think anyone else could see and she liked that.  
She wasn't the kind of girl to go after "bad boys" by any stretch of the imagination, but Chad was different. He was rotten, but not a hopeless case.  
When it really came down to it, he always did the right thing- she had great confidence in him as far as that was concerned.  
His sweet moments were some of the sweetest she had known. She felt like she probably had a little pull on his heart as well; but, she wasn't sure.

_"Squawk, quite a sight, squawk, quite a sight."_

Sonny laughed. _"He probably taught you to say that."_

She glanced at the pictures and then lowered her brow at the bird. He waddled over and nuzzled her hand.

_"Don't try to butter me up, you're still in big trouble."_ She rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at him.

Sonny scooped the bird up, grabbed a photo and plopped down onto the bed.

Willy hopped onto her side table. She turned her gaze from the photo to the bird. A sly smile crept up. _"What else did he say?"_

* * *

"_Sonny, I didn't know you lived here. You got that bird?"_

Chad rolled his eyes. That was the worst of the five excuses he had thought of in the last thirty minutes.  
He paced back and forth in front of the building.

Rubbing his eyes, he sighed. _"Uh, this is giving me such a headache. I'm just going up."_

He took a deep breath and walked into the lobby.

* * *

Sonny laid down on her bed, smiling up at the ceiling. '_Charming' 'Cute' 'Funny' 'Adorable'_... these were just a few of the terms this bird had pulled out of Chad.  
She couldn't be sure they were his words unless a situation played out to her benefit. She wasn't about to go and accuse him of saying these things about her.  
If she was wrong she would be mortified and he would never let her live it down. It was nice to think that he said them either way.

Sonny's thoughts were interrupted by her doorbell.

_"Sonny would you get that! I'm about to burn these cookies!"_

Sonny jumped off the bed.

_"Hey"_ Chad smiled as Sonny opened the door.

_"Hey"_ Sonny smiled wide, forgetting this was Chad and not a photo that couldn't consider her reaction.

Chad laughed _"Glad to see me?"_

Sonny dropped her smile. 'oops'

_"Uh, yeah I was needing your help..._"

She sought the room for some reason to need him- a broken tv, a light bulb that needs changing... anything would do!

_"Uh, homework!"_ She smiled.

Chad lowered his brow. _"You want my help you with homework?"_

_"Uh, yeah"_

_"Sonny, who is it?" _Connie's voice echoed._  
_

Sonny bit her lip. _"Just a friend, mom."_

_"Oh, they can stay for supper if you want"_

_"Um..."_ she looked at Chad. He lifted a brow.

Sonny let out a sigh, "_Ok, thanks mom"_.

Chad smiled and walked inside. Thankfully he didn't have to bother with the excuses.  
She seemed to be the one needing them especially when he caught sight of what she was holding.

_"Uh, Sonny?"_

_"I'll be right back."_ She tossed the paper down and went into the kitchen.

Chad lifted it and smiled. He had never been so happy to see someone walking around with his picture.

_"Sorry..."_

Chad placed the photo face down as Sonny returned.

_"Here are some cookies. My mom just happened to be popping them out."_

_"Yum, thanks"_

He purposefully slid the paper aside as he grabbed a cookie. He knew it would draw her attention and she could grab it  
before she got embarrassed. He was cutting her a break.

_"No problem"_

She noticed the photo, casually grabbed it and slid it under the couch with a pasted smile.

Sonny grabbed a cookie and popped it in her mouth. She wanted to fill the awkward silence. But, didn't feel up to discussing anything.  
She had been caught way off guard and didn't know what to say. Then she realized something.

_"Why did you come over, Chad?"_

'Oh, shoot' Now that excuse would have come in handy.

_"I just remembered that I needed to see Philly for a second"_

_"Who?"_

Chad glanced over at her confused look. "_Uh, Philly... the bird"_

Sonny laughed_ "His name is Willy."_

He smiled.

She loved those eyes. _"He's in my room."_

_"Thanks"_ He stood and made his way over.

She shoved a cookie in her mouth. Her eyes shot wide. _"No, Wait!"_

But, it was too late.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Last Chapter! **_**_Thank you for being such faithful readers and sooo patient :) That's why your the best! ;) Please Review!_ Thanks ~ shaescript :L)**

* * *

Sonny took her time turning the corner to her bedroom. She was going to be so humiliated to see Chad's face when he saw her display of pictures. The word 'Stalker' must be echoing through his mind.

She peeked around the corner. She expected to see him gawking in disturbed silence; instead, he was on the floor shuffling through the photos. She walked in and looked down at him. He looked up and smiled _"Almost as impressive as my collection."_

Sonny smiled and took a seat next to him. _"Why am I not surprised you have a collection of CDC photos"_ She moved a few around.

_"Not of me."_

She stopped and looked up. He was holding her gaze and his mouth formed a soft smile. _"Of you."_

Sonny's thoughts froze. _"What?"_

Chad slid to sit by her, but didn't answer the question.

_"See this one."_ He slid an old photo close.

Sonny felt the warmth of his presence. She bit back a huge smile and blushed. She was thankful he was busy looking at the photos.

_"This was my first commercial shoot. I was so nervous I threw up."_ He laughed

She was entertained by his frightened expression.

_"This was my house in Texas."_

Sonny watched him slide over another. The fields were warm and inviting.

_"We had a creek in the back that my best friends and I use to go swimming in."_

_"You must miss those hills."_

He looked up as Sonny picked up another photo. He smiled. _"Sometimes."_

Chad glanced down at another photo and laughed. _"Charlie is always getting into something."_

_"Charlie?"_

He handed her the picture.

Sonny chuckled. Chad was holding his two year old brother above his head while standing in the river. _"Looks like your the one causing trouble."_

_"He sneaked into the river and saw a snake. He freaked out."_

_"And Chad Dylan Cooper saves the day hugh?"_ She gave him a shove.

_"You know how I am"_ He gave her a smile and a flirtatious wink.

It brought out the blush he loved to see.

He looked down at a separate photo. _"Chelsea"_

She tried to trace Chad's gaze to see the girl she was searching for.

Chad noticed and grinned at her. _"What are you doing?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Did you ever meet her?"_

_"No"_

He lifted a picture and tossed it to Sonny. _"She's my little sister. She drives me crazy sometimes, but she's a sweetie for the most part."_

Sonny smiled. Chad was about 11 carrying an adorable 3 year old little girl on his back. Her little face shined with delight.

_"She looks like she really likes you."_

_"yeah, I'm pretty likable."_ He leaned back on his arms and stretched out his legs beside the photos.

Sonny looked over at him. He was just looking at her with a soft expression. She turned back to the photos trying not to blush.

Chad grinned- enchanted by her bashful moment. There weren't many of those from Sonny Monroe.

He looked back to the collage. He sighed. _"Sometimes I do miss those days. Life was simpler and no one cared that I was Chad Dylan Cooper."_

She looked at his solemn expression and her heart softened. He was being very open and honest.

_" You know the feeling you get when your..."_ He looked at all of the pictures._ "Just home?"_

She missed that too _"Yeah"_

He was quiet and hesitant. It drew her attention. _"What is it Chad?"_

He looked at her, suddenly feeling vulnerable himself. _"That's what I feel like when I'm with you."_

Sonny felt a warm smile form. She didn't know what to say as she watched him return the expression.

_"That bird gave me some interesting information Chad"_

He smiled _"Did he now?"_

She nodded slyly.

He sat up and slid closer to her._ "What did he say?"_

She felt flush again._ "He said I was cute."_

Chad smiled._ "He has pretty good taste."_

Her heart was so light, but she still felt insecure.

_"Do you really think that?"_

He lowered a brow. _"Of course I do."_

He noticed that she was unknowingly eying the photos of him at the Hollywood events.

He grabbed one and pulled it over. _"You see this picture._" He leaned in to show her.

_"Yeah"_ She tried to ignore her butterflies.

_"This is my producer's niece. See that look in her eyes?"_

_"Uh, I guess."_

_"That is called obsession."_

She laughed.

_"And you see these eyes?"_ How could she miss them. _"That is called a plea for help."_

Sonny laughed, now fully able to see the expression. She was feeling much more comfortable in his presence.

She grabbed a photo _"And this one?"_

_"Didn't even speak English."_ He rolled his eyes.

"_Really?"_

_"Yep. It was a publicity thing I think. I took her to a movie afterwards. She had no idea what they were saying but the paparazzi were there so we just smiled and nodded at each other the whole time."_

He demonstrated and Sonny burst into laughter. _"These sound like some great dates."_

_"Oh this one was the best."_ He pulled over another. _"This girl had to pluck her eyebrows in the limousine."_

_"No way!"_

Chad laughed _"Seriously. She made me hold the tweezers."_

Sonny shook her head in disbelief. She started looking through the photos again. Looking for another girl.

Chad smiled as he watched her. He took a breath.

_"You know what I was thinking on all of these dates?"_

_"I wish she wasn't a nutcase?"_ She didn't stop shuffling.

"_No_"

She heard his serious tone, paused, and met his blue eyes.

_"I wish she was Sonny"_

She widened her eyes.

He gave her a soft smile and whispered.

_"Especially the one with the uni-brow."_ Chad crossed his eyes as he demonstrated where it would be.

Sonny laughed.

She started to scoop up her photos. _"You're not totally freaked out that I have these?"_

Chad smiled

_"No. I'm totally flattered... But, my collection of your photos is a little more impressive."_ He sat back arrogantly.

_"Whatever!"_ She shoved him.

He turned back to her still holding his cocky grin.

She smiled softly and it caused Chad to tilt his head in curiousity.

_"I like you Chad."_

He felt his heart skip a beat. He thought no girl could ever hold his heart in the palm of her hand like Sonny did.

He reached over and pushed back a lock of her beautiful brown hair.

He smiled_ "I like you too Sonny."_

_"Squawk, Sonny loves Chad, Squawk, Sonny loves Chad."_

The pair looked over at the pet.

Chad smiled _"That bird's got a big mouth."_

Sonny grinned. "_Yeah, but he usually knows what he's talking about."_

There was a soft moment of sweet silence. They both wanted to savor every moment of this time they had wasted.

_"Squawk, Chad's a jerk. Squawk, Chad's a jerk."_

Chad shot around to see the bird. He slowly turned back and lifted a brow.

She laughed nervously _"Tawni says the darndest things!"_

Chad shook his head but couldn't hold back the smile. .

_"You know you love me"_ Sonny smiled at him.

He looked up in thought then back down at her smirking eyes.

He smiled. _"Don't push it."_

Sonny laughed and slid her hand into his.

He lifted it _"Start on that homework?"_

_"What homework?"_ She was a little out of it.

Chad smiled as Sonny realized what he was talking about. He stood and brought her to her feet.

_"Don't tell anyone you've got me wrapped around your finger."_ He smiled as he slid her fingers in between his own.

_"I promise."_ She smiled.

_"Stay for dinner?"_

_"Love to."_ He gave her hand a squeeze, so glad he could stop hiding behind humor and sly comments, and finally be with the girl of his dreams.

Connie called._"Sonny?"_

_"Oops. Let's go."_

Chad smiled and Sonny gave him a flirtatious wink before dragging him off.

_"Squawk, don't forget to feed the bird, Don't to feed the bird."_

There was only silence.

_**"**squawk** Fire!, Fire! "**_

Frantic noises rose from the living room, and after a few screams the door slammed behind them.

_"Squawk, **Peace out suckers!** Squawk"_

* * *

**_Sorry this took so long! But, I do hope you enjoyed it! :) Please let me know_**


End file.
